1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information retrieval method and apparatus, and more particularly, is applicable to a program retrieval method and apparatus for retrieving a program desired to be watched by an audience among from a large number of television programs which are transmitted via a broadcasting satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a satellite broadcasting system that television programs are transmitted to an audience via a broadcasting satellite, television signal is digitalized and a huge amount of programs are transmitted at the same time. Such a system increases the number of programs from which an audience should select.
Moreover, in a system for providing various information from a host computer to computer terminals through the telephone line or the exclusive line, a user at a terminal side selects a necessary information among from a huge amount of information, and requests it from the host computer side.
When an audience or a user tries to select a television program or the information on a computer, there is a problem that the retrieval operation of audience or user becomes complicated since a desired program or information must be retrieved among from a huge amount of programs or information, so that it is difficult to select a necessary program or information easily.